A Guy Like You Should Wear A Warning
by freakingdork
Summary: ...this time the black lacy panties with satin bows on the side stay on. So do the black silk stockings.


All said and done, Derek feels a little silly sitting on the edge of their bed, waiting for Spencer to come home. Not that it's unusual to be waiting for his boyfriend in bed, but what he's wearing is outside the norm. He's already made two aborted attempts at this, eventually changing back into his usual underwear before Spencer comes in, but he's determined that won't happen this time.

No, this time the black lacy panties with satin bows on the side stay on. So do the black silk stockings.

Derek shifts on the bed, wondering if the position he's in is a good one. He could go get the full length mirror from the closet, set it up facing the bed so he could see exactly how he looks, but what if Spencer chooses that moment to come home? What if he looks absolutely ridiculous and chickens out again? Derek thinks that changing back into his regular boxer briefs wouldn't be such a bad thing except he's hard. He's spectacularly hard, the lace nipping at his delicate skin, so maybe it doesn't matter how ridiculous he looks. It feels good and feeling good is what has always mattered to Spencer. Besides, he shouldn't even be nervous because this isn't some random kink he's springing on this lover; Spencer has mentioned that he likes this kind of thing before. That thought gives him enough confidence to stay where he is.

He briefly considers being on all fours with his ass facing the door because that way he wouldn't have to see Spencer's initial reaction; plus, Spencer loves his ass.

Of course, that's the exact moment Derek hears Clooney barking and the front door opening. On reflex, Derek sits up straight, legs slightly open, hands next to his thighs for support. It feels like he's suspended in time forever, but he knows it's just his nerves making him impatient.

When Spencer walks in and freezes, Derek's first thought is one of sheer panic. Then Spencer flushes and Derek relaxes; even the tips of his lover's ears are a light crimson, which he knows is a sure sign of arousal.

"Do you like them?" Derek asks, just to be sure.

"I feel that 'like them' might be an understatement," Spencer responds, light and breathy.

"Okay, but you're just standing there and I..." Derek starts before Spencer's brain seems to kick in, moving towards him at an increasing rate.

Derek opens his legs farther to make room for Spencer and in doing so, stretches the lace even tighter across his erection; the dirty kiss he receives swallows any moan that might have resulted from that stretch. Normally, their kissing starts out more languid and unhurried, but Spencer is frantic, hands everywhere like he can't quite decide which part he likes best. Every time his hands brush Derek's erection, it's hard to breathe. He's oversensitive in a way he never has been before.

"You look so good, how do you look so good?" Spencer asks, moving his lips to Derek's jawbone. "Never mind, you always look good," is whispered into his ear as Spencer grinds lightly against him. "You did this for me, but you like it, don't you?"

Derek whispers, "Yeah."

Spencer reaches a hand between them and strokes the front of his panties. "I can tell."

Sliding down his body, Spencer rests his head on Derek's stocking covered thigh, eyes focused on the erection in front of him. Derek's breathing goes shallow in anticipation, but Spencer just stays where he's at, apparently content on just staring. He tries not to squirm, which is exceptionally difficult at this point; Spencer's breath is the lightest touch possible and he needs more than whispers of pleasure.

"Pretty Boy," he gasps, knowing how much his boyfriend likes it when that nickname slips out.

The grin that spreads across Spencer's face is sinful and full of promise. He runs his tongue along Derek's thigh, starting at the edge of his stockings and coming close to where Derek would like him most, but Spencer stops short and Derek's cock twitches. He repeats the motion again, quicker than the first time, his hands stroking Derek's calves.

"You know, I've been wondering why you'd been shaving your legs lately," Spencer says absentmindedly. "They feel better that way, don't they?"

Derek flushes.

Spencer nods, as though he clearly knew the answer. "Do you want to leave these on?"

"Yes, please."

Hands still caressing Derek's legs, Spencer leans in and nuzzles at the area where his leg connects to his groin; his nose brushes the edge of Derek's panties. "What about these? Should I take these off?"

A whimper escapes his mouth before he shakes his head no.

"_Interesting_," Spencer says before running his tongue up the front of Derek's frilly panties, barely missing where his cock is peeking out of the top. His hands travel up to the tops of Derek's thighs. "Are you sure?"

"Not...yet?" is the only answer Derek can give him.

Spencer gives him a lazy smile. "I can work with that. Lay back."

Derek moves towards the center of the bed, putting a few pillows behind his head, and plants his feet against the bed, spreading his legs wide.

"You are the picture of perfection, you know that right?" Spencer asks from the edge of the bed where he's shuffling out of his clothes.

It takes everything in him to wait patiently for Spencer to rejoin him, but it's always well worth the wait. Once he's finally naked, Spencer climbs up between Derek's legs, maneuvering himself until Derek's stocking feet are resting on Spencer's back. Spencer leans down, sucking on his erection through the delicate fabric. Derek groans, his hips lifting in pleasure and Spencer takes the opportunity to vigorously palm his ass. The second he relaxes just a bit, Spencer moves his head farther down and taps his tongue right over Derek's asshole. With how tight the fabric is stretched, it's a very light sensation, but Derek's whole body shudders.

Spencer scoots up from underneath his legs and climbs on top of him, sitting his naked ass on top Derek's lace-covered erection. He slides himself back and forth across the length a few times before asking, "Good?"

Derek moans, trying to hold himself together; the last roll of Spencer's hips released more of the head of his cock from beneath the sheer fabric. "Better than good. I'm close."

"You gonna come in your panties, Derek?" Spencer asks, slowly grinding his hips against Derek; he grits his teeth, hoping he can stop himself from coming too quickly. Spencer just smirks. "How about a choice? Should I keep doing this?" he asks with yet another roll. "Or do you want me to take off your panties and jerk you off with them wrapped around your cock?"

It takes Derek a few moments to fully comprehend he's been asked a question; Spencer completely stilled and looking at him with his head tilted in curiosity kind of clues him in, but even then, his brain is working a little slower than usual. "Jerk me. Please."

Spencer nods, lifting himself off Derek's body and Derek sighs at the slight relief. He's expecting Spencer to help him shimmy out of them, but instead, Spencer tugs at the bows with his teeth until they come loose and the panties slide off. He feels like he's definitely made the right choice when Spencer's slender hand wraps the panties around his erection. It's a slow teasing pace because apparently Spencer hasn't let go of the notion that he needs to drive Derek out of his mind with pleasure before letting him come. The lace is a bit on the rough side, it almost hurts, but Derek is so turned on that it could truly hurt and Derek wouldn't care; he'd probably even like it. When Spencer finally picks up the pace, he reaches out and tightly grips the arm Spencer isn't using on his cock.

"Is this still okay?" Spencer asks, a hint of concern coloring his voice.

Instead of answering the yes that's on his tongue, his toes curl and he comes with a shout. Spencer works him through the aftershocks, panties mysteriously missing, but they do come back when Spencer uses them to wipe up the majority of his cum.

Spencer is still hard as they curl up face-to-face, but he carefully brushes Derek's hand away from his erection.

"Later."

Derek lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto. Sometimes he has difficulty letting go of the backwards notion that he "owes" pleasure to someone who has been good to him without prompting from the other person. Having a partner who so unobtrusively prompts him makes his heart swell with gratitude. While his desire to get Spencer off doesn't come from a place of guilt or misplaced responsibility, he's still a bit overwhelmed from the experience and knows he's not quite up for the task.

As if Spencer is reading his mind, he asks, "That was a bit more intense than usual, huh?"

Derek nods. "I thought," he says before pausing. "No, I _knew_ it would be good, but I was so nervous that I couldn't wrap my head around how good it could be."

Spencer's lips twist into a cocky grin. "Well, I aim to exceed expectations."

"Well, you did," Derek says, his heavy eyelids falling shut. "You really, really did."

Sleep has almost taken him under when he hears Spencer call his name; he hums in response.

"Would right now be a good time to tell you that I ordered some panties for you last month and was trying to figure out how to bring it up?"

Derek presses his head against Spencer's chest and groans; he drifts off in the knowledge that their fun has just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

(no but really, **please don't ask me to continue this**, it took me over two months to finish this. **please just comment on what you liked or didn't like**, so i don't get writer's block. i really wanna write more (i have a multi-chapter morgan/reid fic i'm working on) and asking me to continue a finished fic makes me extremely anxious. thanks for (hopefully) being understanding.)


End file.
